Tracks are commonly used to guide wheeled vehicles along predetermined routes. They typically are associated with a low maintenance and low energy consumption means of transportation. N.A.S.A. has been experimenting with an electromagnetic track for space shuttle launching. The track comprises a generally level portion to facilitate maximum acceleration and an upwardly curved portion to turn the rapidly moving space shuttle upwardly before its final release. One problem with the electromagnetic track is the extremely high force required to "float" the fast moving shuttle above the track as it is turned upward.
The traditional track cannot be used to launch a vessel which does not have wheels. Neither is the solution of mounting wheels on the track satisfactory. Too much energy is wasted accelerating those wheels. What is needed is a low friction track which does not utilize wheels and which is capable of supporting a great load.